Ursa Major
by Blood And Gold
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome and company encounter yet another troublesome entity on their quest to hunt down Naraku. But this one has slightly different plans for our favourite hanyou...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note - Hello readers! This is just a little something starring the wonderful Inuyasha (isn't he so endearing?). Though I have classed this story as Inuyasha x Kagome, there is a little bit of Inuyasha x Sort-of-OC. Though essentially, it is the former: I think they make a wonderful couple and would by no means split them up... for long. ;-) Ten points to anyone who gets the "Sort-of-OC" comment and, ultimately, why this story is titled as it is. I shall give you a great big enormous clue - brush up on your Greek mythology. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all affiliated characters belong_ _to Rumiko Takahashi. Loves you Rumiko! 3_

Chapter One.

The sun that beat down upon the mountain village was warm and encouraging. Inuyasha was sitting outside a borrowed hut, relishing the heat and waiting for the girls to finish packing food for their next journey. So far, their quest to find the nearly defeated Naraku had been unfruitful, yet the group were ever determined to discover his hiding place. After battling with the beautiful snow demon, Kagome had insisted that they stop at a nearby village for rest and supplies before continuing North East towards the mountains. They had, courtesy of a kind, wealthy old couple, enjoyed a night indoors, with a good meal and hot baths, and were sufficiently refreshed to set out anew.

"Finally," Inuyasha muttered, as Kagome and Sango emerged from the hut, Kagome's backpack full with all the food she was able to carry.

"Don't be so impatient," the young girl chided, as she mounted her bicycle. "Most of this stuff is for you: if you weren't so greedy, we could have been ready in half the time."

Inuyasha glowered at her but did not respond. Nearby, Miroku and Shippo abandoned their seats on the grass and came to join them.

"Are we all ready to go?" the monk asked pleasantly. He held out his arm for Sango to take, which she did so, her cheeks flushing delicately.

"We've got everything we need," smiled Kagome. "Now according to my compass, North East is in that direction" – she pointed to their left, where a winding dirt path led out of the village and into the surrounding forest. "Now, is that definitely the way we want to go?"

"I don't know," Shippo mumbled, skirting behind Kagome's legs. "That forest looks deep and kind of scary!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Naraku went North East so that's the way we're going," he said, stubbornly. "I'm not scared of any dumb forest."

"It _is_ only a forest, Shippo," Miroku assented gently. "It's nothing to be afraid of, especially after all we've faced. Besides, we could be delayed by days if we have to travel around it. I think it's best to take the path straight through."

Both Kagome and Sango agreed that the forest path was their best option, so, much to Shippo's consternation, they left the village behind them and headed into the welcome shade of the tall, leafy trees.

Inuyasha had become wary of such secluded places as forests: they were often the hiding places for demons and other undesirables, particularly as of late. Yet he could not sense any malevolence lurking in the surrounding trees. In fact, the forest seemed quite peaceful. The sun shining through the gaps in the canopy made for a pleasant temperature and the soft babbling of a nearby stream was a soothing accompaniment to their journey. Animal and plant life seemed to be flourishing all around them, which the astute half-demon took to be good news; any demons close by would surely have scared woodland creatures away.

"Isn't it lovely?" Kagome beamed. "Surely, Shippo, you can't be frightened anymore? Look how quiet and peaceful this forest is!"

Shippo was happily bounding after a cloud of yellow butterflies and did not respond, though his behaviour seemed to speak for itself. Kagome laughed and turned to Inuyasha.

"You're not sensing anything unusual, are you?" she asked him.

"No," he responded, quite truthfully. "Though I'm not yet sure if that's a good thing."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Well, ever since Naraku upped and disappeared, we've not been able to travel a few miles without encountering some measly demon or other," Inuyasha remarked. "A place like this should be crawling with them. So what's keeping them away?"

"Oh that's just silly," said Kagome, dismissively. "You're just getting too used to being attacked."

"I don't know, he's got a point," shrugged Miroku. "Demons usually relish places like this. Their absence makes me a little nervous. I think we should be on our guard, just in case."

The four agreed (though Kagome reluctantly) to keep a watchful eye for any kind of disturbance. Yet to Inuyasha's great surprise, mid-afternoon arrived without so much as wasp attack, let alone any demons. They found themselves a pleasant clearing by the bank of the stream, and settled down to have something to eat.

"We got any ninja food left?" asked Inuyasha swiftly, as Kagome began to delve into her hefty bag.

"No," Kagome replied, "you ate all the instant noodles and I haven't had chance to go home yet to get more."

"Dammit," Inuyasha scowled. "I'm hungry! What _have_ you got?"

"If you wait a moment, Inuyasha, I'll show you!" Kagome sighed. "You can be so selfish…"

"I'm not selfish, I'm just hungry!" snapped Inuyasha, growing annoyed.

"So is everybody!" cried Kagome. "You'll just have to wait!"

"Forget it, I'll go get my own food," Inuyasha grumbled, getting to his feet and stalking away from the group. He could hear Kagome and the others fuming as he disappeared into a thicket of trees.

"He's so childish!"

"Just let him go, Kagome. He'll come back when he's hungry…"

"What a hothead."

He chose to ignore their taunts, instead seeking refuge in the shade of the trees. He did not understand women, Kagome in particular: she got so angry with him for things that didn't matter…or, at least, things he thought didn't matter. It was best to keep out of her way – that way, he wouldn't say things he'd later regret and, when he came back, she'd have forgiven him. His growling stomach, however, was a fly in the ointment. He hadn't recalled seeing anything edible nearby as they'd passed, nor could his sensitive nose smell anything other than grass and flowers. Suddenly, causing a row didn't seem like such a good idea. Yet he would not turn back; he had his pride.

Inuyasha ventured a little further into the forest, away from the clearing. The canopy was thicker here, yet the sun still shone through gaps in the leaves, creating a pattern of mottled light on the grass below. He could smell something sweet – fruit, perhaps? Or even berries? They would not be as tasty as the feast his companions were surely eating, but they would keep him going. He paused on the spot and began to look around. None of the bushes or trees nearby bore any fruit and yet the scent was so strong. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the leaves up above him. Inuyasha's head jerked upwards. A branch was shaking quite pointedly, as though it had just been nudged, though he saw nothing. His defences up, he progressed further into the wood, following the sweet fragrance.

A few minutes more passed and Inuyasha saw no evidence of any fruits. His stomach was now rumbling audibly and he was keen to silence it. Turning around and heading back to the clearing was fast becoming a good idea. The mysterious smell, no matter how potent, was amounting to nothing. And yet, he had the feeling that its source was close by.

Almost in answer to his thoughts, an equally peculiar sound met his ears. It was soft and musical, gentle, like the sound of rolling waves. It took him a moment to realise it was a song. Someone or something was singing! His eyes darted around, looking for the origin and they fell upon a young woman – or something that resembled a woman – perched on bough above his head. Had he not known better, he would have labelled her a demon. However neither he nor Kagome had sensed a demonic presence on the forest, so she could not be. _What_ she was, he had no idea. Though woman like in her form, her skin was the lightest shade of green, which shimmered in the patches of sunlight. Her hair was a deep, dark hue of emerald, and grew in long tendrils down her back, which were crowned with a wreath of beautiful flowers. Inuyasha noticed with a hint of embarrassment that she wore very little.

The unusual girl met his gaze and stopped singing at once. A strange and brilliant smile spread across her face; Inuyasha took a step backwards.

"A half demon!" she exclaimed, in a voice that was almost a purr. She performed a neat little flip off her branch and landed, cat-like, on the forest floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha muttered, making no effort at politeness. The girl did not seem remotely unfazed. She continued to smile absently as she approached him, a long, slender hand reaching out to grasp the front of his hitoe.

"I am Kallisto, protector of this forest," she said playfully. "And who are you, half-demon trespasser?"

Inuyasha took a few more steps backwards, trying to yank his clothing out of Kallisto's grip. To his surprise, her skinny little fingers held quite fast.

"Let go of me, will ya?" he growled. "I'm not trespassing! There's no fence around this land!"

"All the same, you do not belong here," Kallisto whispered, now so close to the half-demon that he could feel her hair tickling his arms. "This is a sacred place – a pure place! Who are you, half-demon, and how did you come to pass here?"

Inuyasha decided the time for manners had passed. He gave the peculiar girl a rough shove in attempt to free himself. Yet she held strong and when she toppled, she pulled him with her. They both crashed to the ground, Inuyasha landing heavily on top of her.

"Oh shit, I've squashed her!" Inuyasha thought, pushing his weight onto his elbows and peering beneath him. He was expecting to see the girl hurt, as she _was_ only tiny. Yet he was surprised to see her smiling. It wasn't until he felt the pressure of her hips against his that he realised why.

"Forward, aren't you?" she smiled, trailing a long finger up and down his chest. Inuyasha felt himself blushing furiously.

"What?" he spluttered. "No, it's not like that! I-"

"Why did you not tell me it was me you were seeking?" Kallisto continued, and she raised her head to nuzzle his neck. Inuyasha jumped backwards as though electrocuted. What was this girl _doing_? He began to shuffle away, as best he could on his hands and feet, yet Kallisto was surprisingly quick. She pounced gracefully through the grass, landing behind his head.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha cried, his eyes widening as her face descended into his vision. Before he could even bat her away, Kallisto had planted a soft kiss on his forehead….and then another…and another! Inuyasha felt dazed. There was a dull voice in the back of his head telling him to push her away, to make her stop – yet there was something intoxicating about the sensation of her lips on his skin. Every kiss invoked some perverse shudder of excitement that drowned out his reason.

"No…wait…don't…"

His rational mind was still forcing out cries of protest, but both Kallisto and the rest of his body seemed to be ignoring them. Without even thinking, he grabbed the girl by her waist and flipped her over his head, so that she was sitting on his chest, her eyes sparkling with the same excitement he knew shone in his own. Kallisto wasted no time; she leant in and caught Inuyasha's lips in a passionate kiss. A heat, like fire, passed through Inuyasha's body and her sweet scent flooded his nostrils. He knew somehow that this was wrong – images of Kikyo and Kagome were flashing across his mind like beacons. Yet, as a soothing voice in his mind was telling him, Kikyo was dead, and Kagome was angry with him, so what did it matter?

Nearby noises of movement seemed to bring Inuyasha to his senses. He managed to pull away from Kallisto's kiss, despite the something inside of him that was screaming for more. It was all he could do to lie back in the long grass, feeling rather punch drunk, fighting back the hunger for more kisses. Moments later, a nearby bush rustled and someone burst onto the scene. Inuyasha did not look up: he was not interested. He heard a woman's voice yelling, saw Kagome's face appear above his, glowering. He felt Kallisto's pleasant weight leave his chest and have a soft moan of longing.

More rustling. Others appeared, though Inuyasha did not greet them either. The others spoke in soothing voices, though their words, like Kagome's, were lost to him, as though he were hearing them from behind glass. He could still see Kagome's face, flushed with rage, her mouth moving as it formed words of anger, yet he could hear nothing but boring and indistinguishable noise. She pulled something out of the folds of her backpack, something he vaguely recognised, clear and full of liquid. Then, without warning, she emptied the contents over his face.

The imaginary glass shattered. Suddenly, Inuyasha's delicate ears were filled with Kagome's loud and angry cries – "You'd better answer me you wretch!" – and the voices of Sango and Miroku as they tried to calm her. He was also abruptly aware of being wet – and of being on the ground. He sat up and allowed the full scene to swim into view.

Sango was holding onto the arms of an infuriated Kagome, who was towering above him and glaring at him with even more fury than before. Crouched nearby, looking frightened and confused, though with glittering eyes, was Kallisto. Miroku, standing next to Sango, seemed to have just noticed her as well, for a lecherous smirk was spreading across his face as he drifted over to help her to her feet. Shippo was at Kagome's heels, a look of urgency on his face.

"Say something!" he was mouthing, whilst gesticulating vehemently up at Kagome. Inuyasha glanced and her and saw his least favourite word was beginning to form on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he cried out, quickly. "Kagome, it wasn't what it looked like! She just came out of nowhere and accused me of trespassing and I tried to get her off and we both fell and she ended up on top of me! I swear, nothing happened!"

He glanced up sheepishly for a response, feeling a slight pang of guilt for his lies. Kagome was still glaring, though the angry flush in her cheeks had subsided.

"Who is she?" Kagome hissed through gritted teeth. "Is she a demon?"

"No, I don't think so," shrugged Inuyasha. "She doesn't smell like a demon. I know her name is Kallisto but that's about it."

Kagome rounded on Kallisto, who was getting gracefully to her feet. Inuyasha noticed just how petite she was – almost a head smaller than him and Kagome.

"I am no demon," she declared, somewhat indignantly. "I am Kallisto, a nymph, and the guardian of this forest. It is a sacred place, where no evil may dwell. What business have you here?"

Kagome seemed taken aback by the slender girl's forcefulness. Miroku, however, was quick to speak in her silence.

"We mean no harm, I can assure you," the licentious monk simpered, grasping Kallisto's hand. "We only seek a path through your forest as we travel North East."

"North East?" Kallisto repeated, softly. "I sense strange things in that direction. You would be wise to stay clear."

"We are seeking a demon named Naraku," Sango informed the nymph, pulling Miroku roughly away from her. "We've heard he has fled in that direction."

Kallisto's eyes widened and a soft smile twitched in the corners of her mouth.

"In that case," she said, graciously, "I will take it upon myself to guide you on your way. This forest is deep and enchanted – you will not navigate it alone."

Miroku made to bow gratefully but stopped after a quelling glare from Sango. They both followed Kallisto out of the clearing, Shippo and Kirara in tow, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome.

"So…you fell did you?" Kagome said, raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha nodded.

"I told you, I was trying to get her off me!" he lied. "She's pretty strong for a pixie!"

Kagome regarded him coldly for a moment. Then, she turned on her heel and began to walk away after the others. Inuyasha barely had time to sigh in relief when –

"SIT BOY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once Inuyasha had been found, and the picnic lunch abandoned, Kagome and the others set off through the dense forest after their new guide, Kallisto. Kagome did not like the nymph. She moved at a pace that only Inuyasha and Kirara could keep up with, refusing to slow down for "mere humans". This was annoying in itself, yet Kagome got the impression she had an alternative motive for trying to shake off the rest of them. She and Inuyasha, whom she was now grudgingly speaking to, would disappear into the trees for several minutes trying to follow the flighty nymph before Kirara, Sango and Miroku could catch up. Had Kagome not allowed Inuyasha to carry her, who knows what the crafty creature would have gotten up to in these secluded moments?

Sango was also noticeably irritated by Kallisto's presence and the reason was obvious: Miroku had not stopped salivating over her since they had met her. It did not help that the nymph was something of a show off; she did not waste a single opportunity to flaunt her beauty and both men seemed unwittingly susceptible to her charms (though Inuyasha would deny all accusations vehemently).

At sundown, Kallisto brought them all to a halt so that they could rest. She found them a pleasant spot by a little woodland brook that had plenty of open space and dry wood with which to build a fire. Here the troupe settled down for the evening, with Miroku starting on making a fire and Sango and Kagome preparing them some dinner.

"So you and Inuyasha are speaking now?" Sango asked, as she and Kagome were chopping vegetables for the stew.

"Just about," Kagome sighed. "It's useless to stay angry at him: he never understands what he's done wrong."

"Yeah, men have a habit of being like that," Sango muttered, casting a dark look up at Miroku, who was using the pretence of examining kindling to keep a close eye on Kallisto.

"Urgh, she makes me sick," continued Sango. "Look at her, tossing her hair and batting her eyelashes! Who does she think she's fooling?"

"Inuyasha is completely denying that he finds her attractive," Kagome snorted, as she threw a pile of finely chopped leek into the stew pot. "I don't know whether to believe him."

She glanced up. Inuyasha was leaning casually against the trunk of a nearby tree. Kallisto was lying on a branch above his head, apparently talking to him.

"Sometimes it's like he's not interested in her at all," Kagome went on. "But sometimes he can't stop staring at her."

"Just keep an eye on her, Kagome," muttered Sango. "If anyone's going to overstep any boundaries, it'll be her and not Inuyasha. He likes you too much."

Kagome was not so sure, but she had to agree that Kallisto was the bolder of the two of them. Throughout their humble but delicious dinner, she found herself observing the nymph's behaviour very closely and was intrigued by what she noticed. Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo all seemed in their own way intrigued by her: it was as though she had them hypnotised. Stranger still was the way Inuyasha would act when Kallisto addressed him personally. A dreamy, wistful expression would pass over his face, quite unlike any he usually sported, and he would speak with a tenderness in his voice that Kagome had never before heard him use. It was as though no one else were watching, as though he thought he and her were in some private sanctuary of their own. Kagome found it infuriating. He had never behaved like this with her – or even with Kikyo! What was this creature doing that had him in such rapture?

After their meal, in which Kallisto did not partake, Sango and Kagome set about clearing up, despite Miroku's offers to help.

"I want to get out of the way," Kagome confessed to Sango, as they headed towards the brook. "Let's see how she behaves when she thinks we aren't watching."

"Good idea," smiled Sango. "I'd like to see what Miroku gets up to when we're not around."

The two girls stepped across the tiny stream and disappeared behind a copse of trees. Their camp was still perfectly visible yet no one seemed to have notice them vanishing.

"Good," Kagome thought, smiling to herself. "When they do notice, they'll think we've gone for a walk or something. I want to see what that nymph gets up to."

She fished in her bag and produced a pair of binoculars, so she could get a better look. Sango, who had never seen binoculars before, needed some instruction, but once she realised their benefits, she was as keen to use them as Kagome.

"I can see everything," she whispered, peering around the tree at the camp. "Right down to the silly smirk on Miroku's face. These are fantastic!"

They agreed to take it in turns to binoculars, depends on what was happening.

For a few minutes, everything in the camp seemed normal. Kallisto was back in her tree; Miroku and Shippo were conversing merrily, with Inuyasha joining in as he saw fit. Yet when it seemed like the two girls were not coming back, things took an interesting turn. Kallisto sprung nimbly down from her bough and settled herself casually next to Inuyasha. At first, the half-demon seemed to pay her no attention. Yet she inched closer and closer until their two bodies were touching. Inuyasha turned to face her and the same dreamy, careless expression crossed his face. A slender green hand snaked round his shoulder and, to Kagome's horror, he leant back into her arms.

"Why that little temptress!" Kagome whispered. "I knew she was up to something!"

She raised the binoculars to her eyes and continued to watch. Kallisto's lips were moving; apparently she was whispering into Inuyasha's ears. Her long fingers were running through his hair and up and down his back. By the looks of things, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the attention. Kagome looked away.

"Here," she muttered, handing Sango the binoculars. "I can't watch anymore."

Sango took the binoculars gently and cast her eyes over to the camp.

"Well, Miroku and Shippo certainly look surprised," she said softly. "Oh, now they're trying to pretend they haven't noticed. This is strange, Kagome, Inuyasha never behaves like this, not even with you. I can't understand – oh! OH! Look at that!"

Kagome peeked around the tree, a lump forming in the back of her throat. She was half expecting to see them kissing yet nothing was different. Inuyasha was still slumped lazily in Kallisto's lap, the nymph still stroking his hair as she gazed down into his face.

"Look at his eyes," Sango whispered excitedly, thrusting the binoculars into Kagome's hands. "Go on!"

Sighing, Kagome lifted the binoculars to her face again, not sure what to expect. Yet it was obvious at once. Inuyasha's eyes were glowing, if very faintly, with some strange green light, the same light she could see dancing in Kallisto's eyes.

"I thought I saw it earlier, when she was talking to Miroku," murmured Sango. "It was just the tiniest flicker in the pupils – it was gone so quickly I figured it was a reflection. But Inuyasha's eyes are really glowing with it! Do you think it's because of her?"

"I have no doubt," Kagome whispered. "I was thinking earlier that she seemed to have them hypnotised: obviously she has! That or it's some kind of spell. Oh this explains so much! When I first came across her in that clearing she was looking right into Inuyasha's eyes – and for a few minutes after she'd moved away, he was so odd, like he was in a trance or a day dream."

"What should we do?" asked Sango. Kagome retreated behind the tree and packed her binoculars away.

"We need to keep an eye on her," she said quietly. "If she's alone with any of them for too long, who knows what she could have them doing."

"Yes," Sango agreed. "My goodness, no wonder there's no demons in this forest – they're no comparison to her!"

"Let's just get back, before she gets up to any mischief," muttered Kagome. Sango gave her a brief nod and they both stepped out from the trees and made back for camp.

It was only a few seconds before they realised something wasn't right. Both Kallisto and Inuyasha had vanished! Kagome turned to Sango, her eyes wide.

"How did she know?" she whispered, and she began to run back to the camp.

Miroku and Shippo both looked concerned as she pelted up to them.

"Whoa, Kagome, where's the fire?" asked Shippo at the look on her face.

"Where did Inuyasha and Kallisto go?" she demanded, depositing her heavy backpack.

"Oh, I don't know," Shippo shrugged.

"We didn't notice they'd gone anywhere," admitted Miroku. "They won't have gone far though, in this time. Why don't you go and have a look?"

Sango, who had just halted by Kagome's side, gave her a worried look.

"What's with the long faces?" Miroku laughed, glancing from one girl to the other. "They'll have only gone to get more firewood or something. Why so worried?"

Kagome looked to Sango: would it be wise to tell Miroku what was going on? Sango answered the question for her.

"Miroku, Kallisto is not what you think she is," Sango informed to monk shrewdly. "Or at least, her intentions are not as she specified. We think she's put some kind of spell over Inuyasha."

"Why would she do that?" asked Shippo, perplexed.

"I don't know," admitted Sango. "But the fact that she's taken Inuyasha out of our sight does nothing to dismiss the idea. We have to find her before she does something."

Shippo still looked confused, but Miroku seemed to have understood.

"We'll split up," he suggested, getting swiftly to his feet. "We'll cover more ground that way. Sango, come with me. Kagome, you take Shippo and Kirara. Meet back here in ten minutes if you haven't found him."

Kagome nodded and gathered Shippo up in her arms. She felt somewhat nauseous, having no idea whether or not she would be able to find Inuyasha or what she would discover if she did find him. She could only hope the cunning wretch had not gone too far.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Just as a warning, this chapter (apart from the odd swear) is the reason why I have rated this story as M. I'm not sure if it's a little too naughty for . If any of the content bothers anyone, do let me know and I shall see if I can amend it without detracting from the point of the story. Do enjoy! ;-)_

Chapter Three

_Come to me, Inuyasha. Come to me. _

Inuyasha ran deep into the heart of the forest, following the tantalising beckons of Kallisto's voice in his head. His body felt as light as air, his haste completely effortless, as though he were simply gliding, dreamlike, along behind her. The trees of the forest had long since blurred into one indistinguishable mass of green and brown. They did not matter now; nothing mattered except the alluring nymph as she called him onwards.

_Come to me. _

After several minutes, he found himself stopping in a tiny, secluded clearing. Kallisto was standing before him, her arms outstretched. It occurred to Inuyasha how beautiful she was, how unearthly. Her skin glowed in the moonlight that filtered through the leaves, her tresses rippled in a breeze that did not exist. Her voice, soft and sensuous, drifted to him through the night, though her lips showed no sign of movement.

_Inuyasha, come to me. Come and kiss me. _

Powerless to the suggestion, Inuyasha advanced on the nymph and took her delicately in his arms. A distant voice in the back of his mind was screaming some obscure warning, but he drowned it out. Nothing mattered now - he lived for this moment. His eyes met hers and he felt a sudden rush of hunger. Voraciously, he bent forth and claimed her lips for his own. A passion like fire coursed through his body, setting his senses alight. The lush scent of her skin; the sweet taste of her moist lips; the gentle sensation of her hair against his skin; all these things overwhelmed him as he melted into her kiss. Slender hands snaked around his waist, running teasingly up and down his back. Inuyasha groaned longingly. Her chaste, clothed contact was not enough for him. He yearned to feel the electric sensation of her skin on his, the scrape of her dainty fingernails pulling across his taught flesh.

"Touch me," he pleaded, huskily, nuzzling the delicate arch of her neck. "Let me feel you properly."

Kallisto's lips parted in an indulgent smile as she began to fiddle with the ties of his hitoe. Inuyasha wriggled out of the garment and tossed it carelessly on the ground. Yet it was still not enough. The sensation of her fingers through the fabric of his kosode was just as maddening. So that went too, pulled roughly over his head and thrown aside. Now his torso was bare, exposed to the cool caress of the invigorating evening air. Kallisto looked him up and down, impressed. Then she set about assailing the freshly exposed flesh with a flurry of light, wet kisses. Inuyasha gave a wanton cry as pleasure tingled throughout the surface of his skin. He could feel his most sensitive organ beginning to stir in the heat of his passion. Again, a distant voice pleaded with him, begged him to stop. He paid it no attention.

_Inuyasha. _

Kallisto pulled away from him, causing him to moan in despair.

_Do you want me Inuyasha? _

The nymph was backing away slowly, though her eyes never left him. A coy smile was playing about her lips, and she was teasingly shrugging the straps of her tiny dress off her shoulders.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded huskily, in spite of the voice in his head that was screaming the opposite. However, this seemed to be enough confirmation for Kallisto. She pushed her dress down her torso and let it fall at her ankles, where she stepped out of it elegantly. Inuyasha stared, delighted and dumbfounded, drinking in the very sight of her. He had seen women naked before, but never had he recalled feeling like this. A powerful hunger was mounting in him, accumulating in his loins, where he was fast becoming swollen and hard. She was like a fantasy come true, advancing on him in such a beguiling manner her found it hard not to pounce. The naked beauty took him in her arms, which were surprisingly strong for one so slender, and began to push him backwards into the grass, where they resumed their passionate kissing.

_Inuyasha. _

Nimble fingers trailed down his chest to his waist, where they made light work of his obi. Inuyasha could now barely move as Kallisto's hand slid below his hakama and took hold of his aching manhood. He gave a howl of pleasure as her fingers tightened around him and began coaxing him to full erection.

"Inuyasha," she whispered softly into his ears. "I need you. Give me a child."

Her long, slick tongue began to lap tantalisingly at his navel, smothering the doubts that were arousing in his mind with fresh waves of mind-blowing pleasure. Inuyasha moaned. Never had he known such a sensation. He could feel neither pain nor discomfort, only sweet, consuming ecstasy.

"Will you help me, Inuyasha?" Kallisto begged, timidly. "Will you take me?"

She coupled her pleas with an exceptionally powerful thrust of her hands, causing Inuyasha's hips to buck with desire.

"Yes," he breathed. "I will."

A sudden, alien urge to pull away and run flooded through him, but the hanyou ignored it. Kallisto needed him - he could not fail her. He wriggled impatiently out of his hakama, letting them fall around his ankles. Fresh air met the heat of his pulsating erection and he felt a rush of delight at being so very naked. His hands wrapped around Kallisto's waist and he pulled her slender body atop his, poising himself to perform the act that they both so greatly desired.

"Take me, Inuyasha," she repeated, with a shred of impatience that the half-demon did not notice.

Inuyasha obeyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kagome had been wandering aimlessly around the forest for a full ten minutes. It was growing very dark now, and were it not for Shippo's foxfire, they would have found it very difficult to find a safe path.

Kagome's heart was sinking rapidly. Where could they have gotten to? And what kind of awful enchantment had Kallisto cast over her beloved Inuyasha? Inuyasha was by no means weak. She would have to be rather powerful to pull the wool over his eyes, which was a scary thought indeed. Scarier still was the thought that Inuyasha had followed her of her own free will. But he would never do that to her…would he?

"Kagome?" Shippo's voice came small and meek from her shoulder. "Do you think we should head back? We've been walking around for ages and we've seen nothing. Perhaps Miroku and Sango have had better luck."

"I want to keep going," Kagome insisted. "If just for a little while. Inuyasha would never give up on me so I won't give up on him."

Shippo made no response. It was evident he thought their efforts useless. Yet Kagome had to try – she could not live with herself if something happened to Inuyasha.

Deeper into the forest they ventured. It was surprisingly quiet, with only the odd hooting of an owl or the cracking of a twig to disturb them. Yet as they headed onwards, a new sound met their ears. It was Inuyasha and he was crying out. However, his cries were not ones of pain; they were heavy, amorous moans. Even Kagome could not mistake that tone. Her stomach turned to lead and a hot, burning sensation prickled at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha…" she whispered, and she collapsed on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

Moments later, Miroku and Sango burst through the undergrowth slightly ahead of them. They too must have heard the commotion and come running towards it. However at the sight of Kagome, they both stopped in their tracks.

"Kagome?" Miroku murmured. "What's the m-"

Yet the monk's question was cut off by a sharp yelp of pain; Sango had apparently elbowed him.

"Go and get Inuyasha away from that girl," she hissed. "Kirara, you too. I'll stay here with Kagome."

Kirara and Miroku disappeared into the trees, leaving Shippo and Sango alone with Kagome. Kagome made no attempt to move, or to stem her tears. She felt Sango's arm as it was slipped around her shoulder and she leant into the older woman's embrace.

"How could he?" she sobbed. "How could he do something like this?"

Sango stroked Kagome's hair soothingly.

"The Inuyasha we know would never do such a thing," she said, tenderly. "That awful nymph, if that's what she really was, must have done something truly terrible to him."

Kagome did not respond. She knew Sango was right, but it did nothing to ease her sorrow. Spell or no spell, he had been with another woman. How could she ever look at him the same way again?

Somewhere not too far away, she heard a scream of frustration. Evidently, Miroku had discovered Kallisto's hiding place and she was not too happy about being interrupted. There were several bangs, a roar and a flash of brilliant light from up ahead. Then everything fell silent.

"You don't think she's hurt them, do you?" Kagome whispered, looking up to Sango's face for a response. Yet Sango seemed relatively unperturbed.

"No," she responded, quietly. "That was Kirara that we heard. I think they've just scared her away – and good riddance!"

Kagome sat in silence, Sango at her side and Shippo in her lap. Several minutes passed before Miroku and Kirara returned. Inuyasha was travelling on Kirara's back, apparently unconscious. His clothing was rumpled and askew, as though he'd been dressed in a great hurry, and an assortment of highly coloured, circular bruises were beginning to appear on his neck. Kagome could not bear to look at him. Every glance at his face brought those sickeningly lustful moans flooding back into her mind. She did not want to think about what was going on in that clearing.

"Is he alright?" asked Sango, getting to her feet.

"Yeah, he's ok," Miroku muttered. "He passed out when Kallisto's spell broke that's all… she must have had a pretty strong hold over him."

"Where is she?" Kagome whispered, glancing up into Miroku's eyes. "Has she gone?"

"She fled when I came into the clearing," the monk responded truthfully. "I don't know whether she, erm, got what she wanted…"

Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to hear it. Inuyasha was safe: for now, that was enough.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" asked Shippo gently.

Kagome simply nodded and clambered to her feet.

"Let's just go back to camp," she said, quietly, and taking Shippo in her arms, she began to lead the way silently back through the forest. Her companions followed, neither one daring to say a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Inuyasha awoke, dazed and confused, lying in a campsite he only vaguely recognised. His body was heavy with exhaustion and there was a peculiar sensation between his thighs: a dull sort of ache that he had never felt before. What on earth had happened to him?

A polite cough from somewhere close by made him jump. He twisted his head around to see Miroku sitting a little way to his right, apparently waiting patiently.

"Hey," the monk said, gently. "How are you feeling?"

Inuyasha sat up, thoroughly bemused. The clearing they were in was empty save for him, Miroku and a crackling fire. He did not remember coming here and when he tried, his mind was simply flooded with many hazy, dreamlike images: arguing with Kagome; a pretty girl with strange, green hair; having diner in this very clearing; the girl, naked, calling to him, kissing him …

"Miroku, what happened?" he asked rubbing his head. "I can remember things, weird things, but I don't know if they're real or not."

"I'd imagine most of the things you remember are real," Miroku responded sternly. "But some will seem more real that others. That tends to happen when you've been under a spell."

"Under a spell?" Inuyasha repeated. "From who?"

"A crafty little nymph called Kallisto," answered Miroku. "Do you remember her Inuyasha?"

Kallisto. The name conjured up an image of the beautiful girl with the green hair. Was that her?

"I think so," Inuyasha murmured. "Green hair, green skin… kinda pretty?"

"Pretty, yes," nodded Miroku, "But cunning. And quite unpleasant when you got in her way."

"What did she do to me?" demanded Inuyasha. "Tell me, Miroku!"

The monk sighed and, to Inuyasha's surprise, a faint blush blossomed on his cheekbones.

"I'm not entirely sure what she wanted," he explained. "But what she did was pretty obvious from the position I found you both in."

"Position?" Inuyasha repeated the world, bewildered. Miroku looked uncomfortable.

"This isn't easy to explain," he began, delicately. "You and Kagome had another argument at lunch today. It was nothing serious – no more so than your usual squabbles, anyway. You got a little hotheaded and went storming off into the forest. Again, nothing unusual. Only this time, you hadn't come back by the time we'd finished, so we all went to look for you. When we found you, you were in a clearing with a girl – Kallisto – lying on the ground, with her sitting on top of you. Do you remember any of this?"

Inuyasha frowned, trying to cast his mind back. He did recall the girl, green-haired and skinned. He remembered her voice – she had been singing – and the touch of her lips as she kissed him. He remembered the amazing sensation he'd felt afterwards, like fire coursing through his veins.

"I remember," he admitted. "She kissed me. I have no idea why."

"That's probably how she enchanted you in the first place," said Miroku, wisely. "Well after we walking in on you and once Kagome had calmed down a little, the girl told us that she was a nymph and a guardian of the forest, though now I consider that unlikely. When she learnt where we were headed, she offered to guide us and we though nothing more of the whole situation. It was only later on, after we'd made camp for the night, that she started to behave really oddly around you Inuyasha – really forward. And you were acting strangely too in the sense that you were letting her!"

"How so?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well, after the girls had gone off for a walk, she came and sat behind you, and you were practically lying in her lap, letting her stroke your hair. Only Shippo and myself were left to witness it but we figured we'd better not say anything. Then, the next thing we knew, she'd lured you off into the forest."

"The forest?"

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

Again, Inuyasha had to think very hard. His mind was so hazy it was like seeing thinks through fogged up glass. He could remember running through the trees, that much was apparent. It had been a strange feeling, rather like running for your life. He had felt like whatever or whomever he was following could not be allowed to get away, as though his very life depended on it. He recalled halting in a secluded little spot, where the strange girl – the object of this peculiar need – was waiting for him. He had kissed her and held her and it had all felt so wonderful; he had never wanted it to end.

Inuyasha's stomach lurched with guilt. Had he really done all of these things? Worse still, had he done them in front of Kagome?

"When I found you," Miroku explained, carefully, "You and her were…together. You were completely under her spell – I had to give you a good shake to snap you out of it. Kallisto was furious. She tried everything she could to keep me away from you, but in the end Kirara jumped in and scared her away. I don't think she likes fire very much."

"Please don't tell me Kagome saw any of this…" groaned Inuyasha, feeling his face redden with horror and shame.

"She didn't," Miroku admitted. "But she heard enough to realise what was going on. She was pretty upset Inuyasha. She knows you didn't mean it," he added hastily, seeing the look on Inuyasha's face. "But that's not going to stop it from hurting."

"Where is she now?" asked Inuyasha, looking around. "I need to see her."

"She's out for a walk with Sango and Shippo" the monk responded. "I think they went to find somewhere to bathe."

"More like she didn't want to be here when I woke up!"

Inuyasha was furious with himself. He jumped to his feet and kicked a large rock into the flames of their fire.

"I'm such an idiot!" he bellowed, causing several indignant owls to flee their perches in the trees. "Why did I have fall for such a stupid trick? Kagome is never going to want to come near me again."

"Of course she is," said Miroku, soothingly. "Inuyasha, she's not mad at you. She knows you weren't in your right mind. Yes she's hurt, but that's through no deliberate fault of your own. Give her a little time – she'll come round."

Miroku was right of course, but Inuyasha couldn't help feeling responsible. This was not the sort of thing that happened to him! It was the sort of thing that happened to, well, Miroku! He was the one who went wandering senselessly after pretty women, not he, Inuyasha! He already had enough to contend with, what with his feeling for both Kikyo and Kagome. His love life did not need to be any more complicated.

Frustrated, he sat back down heavily on the ground. Miroku merely chuckled.

"So, do you remember how it was?" the lecherous monk grinned. "I mean, she was pretty gorg-"

"If you finish that sentence, I swear I will hit you," Inuyasha seethed, raising a fist to prove his point. Miroku laughed but said nothing more.

Moments later, there was a commotion from the other side of the clearing, where something or someone was clearly approaching.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered.

Sure enough, it was Kagome, Sango and Shippo who wandered through the undergrowth. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Inuyasha awake and sitting up. Kagome dropped her gaze to her shoes.

"I'm just going to go and talk to Sango," Miroku muttered, getting to his feet and crossing to the other side of the clearing. As he passed Kagome, he gave her a friendly pat on the arm and nudged her forwards. The girl began to advance towards Inuyasha. Her eyes were red; it was clear she had been crying. Inuyasha felt physically sick with guilt.

"Kagome," he murmured, in a hoarse, cracked voice. Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears as she knelt down beside him.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, and she broke down, flinging her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha held her tightly and cradled the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. You know that if she hadn't… I would never have…"

He ended his sentence awkwardly, unsure of how to explain himself.

"It's ok, Inuyasha," Kagome intimated, though she was still crying silently to herself. "I know you didn't mean to. It just tore me apart hearing you and her together."

Inuyasha's cheeks reddened. It had still not quite sunk in what he had been caught doing – the shock of upsetting Kagome had taken precedence over the potential embarrassment of the situation. Now though, as he felt the eyes of Miroku and Sango upon him from across the clearing, a feeling of chagrin was beginning to settle in. More humiliating still, he knew to resolve the situation with Kagome, he would have to openly admit how he felt about her, and that stung far more than being discovered, pants down, with a devious wood nymph.

"Kagome," he began awkwardly, feeling both incredibly stupid and vulnerable. "You know that, had she not bewitched me, I would never have looked at that stupid green fairy twice. You know that you're the only one I want to … do _that _with. One day," he added, quickly, as Kagome looked up in surprise. "We're not there yet. But one day."

Kagome's face lit up with a watery smile.

"Inuyasha," she beamed, and she buried her face happily in the nape of his neck. Inuyasha smiled, though he could still feel his cheeks burning. He glanced across the clearing just in time to see Miroku give him a hearty wink and a thumb's up. The half-demon grinned.

_Author's Note: See! I told you I was an Inuyasha/Kagome shipper really. ;-)_


End file.
